


Invidia

by OMOWatcher



Series: The Deadliest Sin [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Romanian Actor RFP, Sebastian Stan RFP
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Confused Emotions, Deepthroating (mentioned), Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Kind of..., Masturbation, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sebasturbation, Smut, Spanking (mentioned), alcohol (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMOWatcher/pseuds/OMOWatcher
Summary: Sebastian is wasted, half drunk, insanely aroused and - sadly - newly single. When two of his friends hook up, he finds himself wishing that, maybe, things were different.Sebasturbation, all the way.AU of an AU!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SebastianFloofyHair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFloofyHair/gifts).



> So this was inspired by the fic that [SebastianFloofyHair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFloofyHair) is currently writing, where her OC, Tara, has just hooked up with Chris Evans, after an evening of good food, good wine, good brownies(!) and Christmas tree decorations. Although Tara and Sebastian have been best friends, in a queerplatonic relationship for years, having known each other since Rutgers, the events of the evening have left him confused, jealous and aroused. As soon as I had the joy of reading Peach's fic, my mind immediately went to what Sebastian's reaction to the situation would be, and so.... this happened!
> 
> Thank you, SebastianFloofyHair, for letting me build sandcastles in your sandbox - and for the everpresent help in ensuring that I managed to capture "your" Sebastian instead of "mine". 
> 
>    
>  **Disclaimer:**
> 
> I don't know the actual, real Sebastian Stan (or Chris Evans). This is just a facsimile of him and both he and the story bear no relation to reality. Any similarities in the scenario to Real Life™ are just coincidence. I intend no harm or upset to Sebastian, or his family and friends. Everything is completely made up from the depraved depths of my brain. Except for Tara. She belongs to SebastianFloofyHair.

As he heard the footsteps echoing up the stairs, accompanied by a low giggle that was quickly muffled, no doubt with yet another kiss, Sebastian groaned quietly and let his head drop back against the armchair he was sitting in. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Tara  _ in flagrante _ with someone else, but in combination with the THC currently circulating in his system, and the wine from dinner, her little show in Chris’ lap had been more than enough to leave him painfully aroused. Sebastian didn’t think of her in  _ that  _ way, really... she was his best friend, the person who knew him better than anyone else and had been there to see him through every high, every low. But right now, he was a little drunk, a lot stoned, heartsick from his recent break-up and exceptionally turned on. And he’d deny it until he was blue in the face, but his chest ached with jealousy. Tara was the  _ only  _ person he didn’t have to try with, who accepted him without expectation, who cared about him without reservation, and his messed up emotions were getting tangled up in his head until he wasn’t sure anymore exactly what it was he  **did** want, or feel.

His eyes drifted closed as his mind wandered back over the last half hour, and he felt himself twitch inside the tightness of his jeans, despite his darkened mood. Their kissing, deep and thorough, the occasional glimpse of tongues entwined as fingers tangled in hair and stroked faces, had been more than enough to send blood flowing south, his cock thickening against the crease of his thigh. However, watching his co-star’s hands roaming over Tara’s full breasts, the curve of her buttocks, his lips nipping down her throat to trace her collar bones as his fingers dipped under the hem of her top had had Sebastian biting his lower lip as heat swirled low in his belly. He’d had to shift in his seat as his pants had become uncomfortably restrictive when Tara’s head had dropped back between her shoulders at the sensation of Chris’ mouth working on her, large hands settling onto her hips and pulling her more firmly against Chris’ own, and arching up into her until she gasped. 

By the time his nails had been pricking his thighs through the thick cotton of his pants, his fingers digging into the hard muscles, Sebastian had finally spoken, his voice rough and his patience limited, part snarky, part desperate to move them along before he ended up either saying something he’d regret or with his hands on himself as he watched them. The temptation to ease the aching with even the briefest of squeezes had almost overwhelmed the last remnants of inhibition left after the alcohol and pot but thankfully, Tara had murmured a low invitation which Chris had immediately accepted. 

Sebastian had breathed out slowly, his tongue flicking to moisten his lips as Tara had slid from Chris’ lap and pulled him to his feet, turning and leading him slowly from the room. Her eyes had flicked briefly to Sebastian, apologetic, but he found himself inexplicably irritated by her distraction. He'd expected her to at least say goodnight, to maybe even tease him about the blatant bulge visible at the apex of his thighs behind his zipper; a wink, a knowing smirk,  _ anything _ . When she had only barely seemed to spare him a glance, he found himself more hurt than he wanted to admit. 

Thankfully, Chris had kept his eyes above the level of Sebastian’s waist, tipping his head with a grin and clapping his free hand on Sebastian’s shoulder in a silent thanks on his way past. Sebastian forced out a crooked smile that was part grimace, and carefully avoided looking too closely at Chris’ own state of arousal. The acerbic thought entered his mind that it hadn’t taken Tara very long to get over her stress when it came to Evans and almost immediately, sick guilt had flooded his stomach. 

“Goddammit, this is ridiculous!” he grumbled, swallowing and rubbing his temple in confusion. Where the hell had  _ that  _ come from? Maybe the second brownie hadn’t been such a good idea after all...

Shaking his head as the sound of a door slamming brought him out of the musing, Sebastian pulled a deep breath in through his nose, holding it a moment before sighing and pushing himself up, hands on the arms of the chair. He wobbled a fraction, the room shifting around him and caught himself lightly on his fingertips until everything became steady, and made his way through to bed, now he’d been deposed from his usual place next to Tara. He actually had his own room there, even if they more often than not ended up sharing hers.

Sebastian and Tara were both used to the assumption that they were a couple. He’d only recently learned himself that there was actually a term to describe the relationship they had; queerplatonic. Or quasiplatonic. Friends beyond friends. Intimacy and commitment that, in all honestly, probably went deeper than most of his traditional relationships, but remained completely non-romantic. Honestly, Sebastian preferred to use the semi-humourous term, zucchini. And while some zucchinis also enjoyed a sexual relationship, either regularly or just occasionally, he and Tara weren’t intimate sexually. Not that he’d never thought about it before. They’d known each other since they were eighteen, after all, and they happily talked about everything, including their relationships and sex lives. But the closest that they’d ever come had been that incident in Jamaica.

He groaned again at the recollection of the sensation of a mouth on him as Tara had lost herself in her own pleasure across the room, before pushing the door shut behind him and flopping back onto the bed. With his eyes closed, he reached down to pop open the button and zip of his jeans, adjusting himself until he was a fraction less uncomfortable. The floorboards above him creaked and his eyes fluttered open. Tara’s room was directly above his, and although he couldn’t make out their words, the low hum of conversation was still audible. There was a chuckle from Chris, followed by a laugh - that was Tara - before the laughter became a moan, loud enough to reach Sebastian and he hissed, his cock throbbing in response even as his jaw clenched in the confusion of his heart.

_ Jesus _ . Like he wasn’t already hard enough to break fucking rocks. It shouldn’t be turning him on this much, hearing them together. Yet, even while a secret, guilty part of him was questioning what Chris had that he didn’t, why Tara had never even considered being like this with him, he couldn’t stop thinking about how she’d looked straddling Chris’ thighs and grinding herself down onto another man’s erection. He huffed, throwing his other arm across his eyes in bewildered arousal, and squirmed against the bedclothes.  _ What the  _ hell  _ are you thinking? _

Sebastian wasn’t one for sharing; he was selfish like that. He’d tried it once before - bringing another person into the bedroom, at his girlfriend’s behest - but it had turned out that reality hadn’t lived up to the fantasy when it came to bedding two girls at once. At least, not for him.

Yet despite everything, he caught his hand lifting, tracing his fingers across the stretched cotton of his boxer briefs, his touch barely there, and groaned quietly in the back of his throat as the sensation sparked through his belly and settled low in his pelvis. A quiet thud, a creak, a muffled oath on a groaned exhalation and Sebastian dropped his head to the pillow. Images flashed into his mind, Tara on her knees, shuffling between Chris’ spread thighs as he sat on the edge of the bed, her mouth settling onto him, licking, suckling, her cheeks hollowing as she worked him over. Rolling his lower lip between his teeth, Sebastian shoved at his shirt, foregoing the buttons and pushing it just high enough to trace across his ribs, scratching lightly with his nails until they caught on a nipple, already beaded; he bit down more firmly on his lip, scraping, pressing the sensitive nub, before finally pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing and pulling until his hips rolled up against empty air as each draw arrowed directly to his dick.

His mind continued supplying him with vivid pictures to match the soundtrack of grunts and low words from the room above... Chris with Tara’s braid wrapped around his hand, guiding her head, sliding her mouth along his length, pushing until her nose was buried into the curls at Chris’ base, while she swallowed around him. Sebastian whined quietly, his eyelashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks, and his abs jumping, tightening in anticipation as he traced a path back across them. 

A particularly filthy moan was all it took for him to curse under his breath, shifting his feet flat against the mattress, his knees bending to lift his ass off the bed, shucking his jeans and boxers over his hips and to his knees in a hurry. Long fingers closed around his cock, his other hand dropping to cup his balls, and his breath shuddered from his lungs at the first slide of his foreskin over the crown. His thumb reached up, tracking through the slickness already coating his tip and a rumble built in his chest as the pleasure twisted along his length. Rolling his balls against his palm, his abs tightened, and he arched into the slow strokes of his hand on his cock. 

When Tara cried out, the slats of the bed upstairs complaining as its occupants shifted, the images in his head shifted along with them. Tara across  _ Sebastian’s _ lap,  _ his _ large, calloused palm landing on her bare ass, reddening the skin with each smack to the creamy cheeks...

“Ohh, shit!” Sebastian swore, sucking his breath in rapidly, his grip tightening in surprise and he throbbed in his own hand. Over the years, he and Tara had discovered that this was a shared kink they both loved, and the fantasy of her buttocks turning pink under his ministrations was enough to make his eyes roll back on a growl. 

Chewing his cheek, his eyes flickered up towards the ceiling, a frown line forming between his eyes. He couldn’t... not like this. Not when his head was so mixed up. If he started thinking of Tara like that tonight, he feared where that might lead him; what may have a pleasant masturbatory daydream on any other day would only compound his muddled feelings. A murmur from the other room drew his attention and he consciously forced his fantasies back into what felt like far safer territory. He snorted. His emotions’ concept of safe tonight was one he didn’t really want to analyse right now. Instead, he let his imagination wander, snapshots of Chris pinning both of Tara’s hands with one of his in the small of her back, as she knelt before him, her face pressed against the comforter and her thighs pushed apart as Chris dipped his head between them, the flat of his tongue licking a stripe from her clit to ass. 

Sebastian moaned, louder than he probably should have, but he couldn’t bring himself to care; if he was right, if he had to spend the holiday season alone while Tara was off with Chris, then he was going to celebrate it in his own way. His hand speeded up around his cock, twisting subtly as his fingers nudged the ridge of the head, his thumb dragging across the sensitive web of skin until he gasped, precome welling up from the slit and trickling over his fingers. His other hand wandered, tugging gently at his heavy balls once before working backwards, pressing firm circles, his pelvis twitching, his belly taut as pleasure flared from this fingertips, rushing through him in waves of heat, his head tipped backwards and his lips parted on his broken inhalations. The tip of his tongue darted out, flickering across his reddened mouth to sooth the bite-swollen flesh.

“Oh, fuck...” he cursed softly, his voice husky, as his hips undulated, his backside grinding into the mattress beneath him before thrusting up to meet the snug pulls of his fist over himself. The rough callous on his palm was a delicious contrast to the softer skin of his fingertips ghosting across the slipperiness, pausing his rhythmic stroking just long enough to trace his middle finger around the circumference of the swollen glans, rolling the hypersensitive foreskin under his thumb. His cock jumped in time with his pulse and he sucked his bottom lip completely into his mouth, his tongue swiping circles across the tender flesh as his back arched. His heel dug into the bed beneath him and he surged up into his grip, just the right side of painfully tight, with a grunt. 

A whine from Tara, the steady cadence of the bed shifting under the couple over him, the pleasured groans from Chris, and Sebastian’s head rolled to the side; he shoved his cheek into the pillow as he submerged himself in the vision of Chris, nudged between Tara’s legs, buried deep inside her tight, wet body, her essence still filling his mouth with her flavour, her ankles locked around Chris’ narrow waist and urging him further, closer, harder, faster, meeting every grind, each driving plunge. Sebastian moaned, the slick slide of his hand moving over himself almost obscenely loud, his breath shuddering as his balls tightened, and he hardened even further; he panted in time with the licentious accompaniment from above, his own babbled nonsense half smothered in the bedding, desperate whimpers of  _ yes  _ and  _ fuck  _ and  _ oh God yesyesyes _ as his hips snapped up, rutting deliciously into his own caresses. 

_ So close, _ Sebastian thought, his eyes clenched in concentration as sweat bloomed across his forehead, his heaving chest beneath the still buttoned shirt;  _ not yet, so close, just a bit longer... _ His toes curled hard into the comforter under his feet, the muscles in his thighs tightening as he fought to hold off the climax rushing up inside of him, the pulsing pleasure, hot in his belly and spreading through his balls, creeping into the base of his spine and building ever higher as he kept pace with the couple upstairs.  _ Can’t come yet, gotta wait, not yet, oh  _ God  _ not yet, _ he begged silently, drawing in a deep, deep breath that lodged in his chest as he hovered on the edge, his cock swelling with the tingle of release crawling under his skin. A moment later, and Tara cried out, followed almost instantly by Chris and - with the vision of the other man spilling into his best friend - the breath that Sebastian had been holding exploded from his lungs on an indecent groan. The twisting mass of arousal flared, waves of red hot bliss sweeping through his body, his skin burning, erupting into a mass of goosebumps as he painted his stomach with stripes of white, writhing into each throbbing burst until, finally, drained, he collapsed back into the bed, drenched in perspiration and gasping for air, come-coated fingers still curled around his over-sensitized flesh. 

Sebastian’s eyelids were heavy, too heavy to lift, so he lay back, too drained and wasted from the endorphins flooding his system to even think about cleaning himself up, even as the come cooled against his belly. He knew that he’d probably wake up frozen, the fire unlit in this room, but he let the drowsy postcoital fuzz slip through his mind until he drifted, his head eventually rolling as sleep stole over him. The last thought he had before he dozed off was an acknowledgement that he’d have to call his therapist in the morning, and then he was snoring softly, his jeans still tangled around his knees and his shirt twisted around his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Science Bits:
> 
> **Invidia** is the Latin word for, and the root of the English word, envy. 
> 
> **Zucchini** is a semi humorous name used to refer to your queerplatonic/quasiplatonic partner.
> 
>  **Queerplatonic/Quasiplatonic** is the word used to describe a relationship that has the **same depth and commitment** as a romantic partnership, but where the emotions are **not romantic**. It's a bit like having a best friend, but **far beyond** what is "normal" in those situations. They tend to be just as important and close as a more traditional relationship, but - as much as you love them - you **aren't _IN_ love**. These relationships can occur between people of **any gender or sexuality** , and any age. Some people will **have sex** within these relationships, either regularly or just occasionally, and **others won't**. The presence or absence of **sex isn't what defines it**. It's the **depth of emotions and commitment** that goes far beyond what is usual in a normal friendship.


End file.
